Viens en Enfer avec moi
by MademoiselleRouge1757
Summary: Plus amer que jamais après l’épisode Grindelwald, Percival Graves se retrouve plongé dans une affaire toute particulière, aux côtés d’un magizoologue qu’il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir comme collaborateur. Ne serait-ce que pour son pauvre cœur, qui s’avère ne pas être autant de glace que ca.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour/bonsoir et merci d'avoir cliqué ! Je suis Rouge et J'adore l'univers de JKR bien que je n'ai pas la science infuse en ce qui concerne tout l'univers, j'essayerais d'être là plus juste possible dans cette nouvelle histoire, qui j'espère vous plaira**

**Je suis également une grande fan de romance un peu quitch alors il y aura forcément une intrigue amoureuse dans cette affaire !**

**Pour être honnête je n'apprécie pas vraiment poster sur ce site, je trouve son utilisation si contraignant pour poster...pourtant je tente le coup quand même.**

**Enfin bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

Huit mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la réhabilitation de Percival Graves au sein du MACUSA, après l'incident Grindelwarld. Et même si sa réintégration au poste de directeur de la sécurité magique fut d'une rapidité déconcertante, il ne put qu'être soulagé de retrouver son bureau et son titre, après tout Percival Grave était connu pour sa loyauté et son efficacité dans son travail. Il soupçonnait, d'ailleurs son incomparable efficience, d'être l'une des raisons de sa réinsertion, car ême avec une considération modeste de sa carrière on ne pouvait qu'admettre que le directeur Graves était bon, même très bon dans son travail. Toutefois le bras droit de la présidente du MACUSA était bien loins d'être naïf et savait que derrière le fait que ses qualités, en tant que directeur de la Sécurité Magique, soit hautement appréciées et recherchées du Congrès des Etats-Unis, notamment en période aussi critique, se cacher en réalité, une certaine culpabilité de la part de ce dernier.

Gellert Grindelwald avait réussi à substituer un poste important, avec du pouvoir, qui côtoyé des sorciers tout aussi important, et pourtant aucuns de ces sorciers —aussi puissants soient-ils— ne s'étaient rendu compte que leur Directeur n'était plus Percival Graves. Certes, Graves était connu pour être de caractère très solitaire, privilégiant les relations professionnelles à celles amicales, et en dehors de tout travail, n'échangeait, avec ses collègues que de vagues causalités. De plus le puissant mage noir s'était également approprié son apparence…Mais seulement aucune excuse aussi, valable soit-elle, ne pouvait atténuer la honte qu'éprouvait le MACUSA , d'avoir été si aisément trompé. Et il ne pouvait que comprendre.

Car lui, Percival Graves, fière et inflexible figure du MACUSA, toujours rigoureux dans son travail, mettant un point d'honneur à assurer la paix au sein de la communauté magique d'Amérique, c'était fait enlever…Le directeur de la sécurité n'avait pas réussi à assurer sa propre sauvegarde et rien au monde n'aurait pu enlever le gout amère de l'échec qui tiraillé Graves depuis qu'on l'ait tiré de l'emprise de Grindelwald.

Et même si, au sein de son département, l'atmosphère c'était à présent bien apaisé après ces huit mois, il n'en était rien au début. Les regards fuyants et gênés de ses subalternes le mettait inéluctablement mal à l'aise et il ne pouvait que se demander si leur comportement refléter la culpabilité de ne pas avoir décelé la machination ou s'il relevait d'une commisération mal cachée, mais les deux possibilités l'irritaient grandement, lui rappelant dans chacun des cas, la séquestration qu'il avait subit.

L'horloge murale du bureau de Graves indiquait tout juste 8 heures, quand de faibles coups dérangèrent le calme de la pièce. La plume ensorcelait, qui s'attelée à remplir toute seule des documents se posa doucement sur le meuble en bois sombre, tandis que Graves leva les yeux du rapport qu'il étudiait pour intimer d'une voix directive, le perturbateur, d'entrer.

Un homme de petite taille ouvrit alors la porte et Graves reconnut instinctivement l'un des nouveaux assistants de Picquery.

\- Bonjour monsieur le directeur. —Commença l'homme poliment, bien qu'une pointe d'intimidation teintait sa voix.— Pardonnez-moi le dérangement mais la Présidente souhaite s'entretenir avec vous.—Il fit une pause avant d'ajouter.—Elle est actuellement en réunion et n'attend votre présence que dans une heure, je ne peux pas vous donner plus de détails mais elle a souligné l'importance de se rendez-vous.

Graves n'appuya pas l'étrangeté du fait que la Présidente Picquery est chargé l'un de ses assistants de faire cette besogne plutôt que d'ensorceler une lettre et se contenta de répondre de façon monotone.

\- Bien, j'y serais. Autre chose ?

\- oh..euh..Non..Enfin oui..Peut-être devriez-vous apporter les informations recueillit sur Henri Botey. Bredouilla l'assistant pas préparé à en dire davantage.

Graves hocha la tête et libéra le jeune homme qui s'empressa de quitter la pièce. D'un mouvement lasse de la mains Graves fit s'ouvrir un tiroir de l'un des meubles qui se dressé à sa droite et une dizaine de feuilles s'envolèrent pour se poser, en ordre, sur son bureau.

Sur la première page on pouvait voir l'annotation « **Dossier n357: Henri Botey **» en lettres rouges, suivit des mots « **Proxénétisme; possession d'objets frauduleux; Vente illégale de créatures et objets magiques à des Non-Majs,.. **» inscrit sous la notion d'« accusation(s) ».

Graves tiqua, se souvenant vaguement de ce cas, étudié quelque temps avant sa captivité. Une affaire sombre, impliquant de jeune filles Veela, prostituées, bien souvent contre leur gré par cet Henri Botey qui avait habilement su éviter les yeux perçants du MACUSA.

Un homme dangereux, pensait Graves, qui aurait sans aucun doute pu continuer son ignobles commerces s'il n'avait pas commis la grossière erreur de se faire prendre à vendre des filtres d'amours et autres potions de soins à des Non-Majs ( il s'avérèrent, après une longue enquête, que ce trafic lui servait à s'offrir des services effectués par des Non-Majs, le rendant ainsi bien plus difficile à tracer pour le MACUSA ) .Néanmoins cette découverte permis aux enquêteurs de découvrirent le coté beaucoup moins mineur de cette affaire et d'apporter un intérêt bien plus sérieux à cet homme…

Graves se dirigeait vers le bureau de la présidente vers 8h40, le dossier Botey, soigneusement rangé dans une chemise, dans les mains, lorsqu'il entra soudainement en collision avec, quelqu'un de beaucoup trop pressé. Son manteau toujours sur le dos et le souffle cours, Tina Goldstein s'excusa, désemparée.

\- Mademoiselle Goldstein…Vous êtes en retards. Affirma simplement Graves

\- Je sais…Sir Graves et croyez moi je suis absolument navrée ! Mais je joue les hôtes, en ce moment et il a eu un problème avec les nif…

\- Honnêtement Goldstein, je m'en moque, mettez vous au travail et ne vous faites pas remarquer davantage . La coupa t-il d'une voix agacée, avant de reprendre son chemin.

Tina Goldstein était l'une des aurors qui avait participé au descellement de Grindelwald et plus tard à son sauvetage. Graves se devait alors de lui être reconnaissant—et il l'était sincèrement— mais Goldstein avait ce regard incroyablement empathique, lorsqu'elle le regardait, comme si elle voulait intimement lui faire comprendre qu'elle était désolée pour lui et qu'il était à présent en sécurité, et Graves ne pouvait que se sentir particulièrement irrité par l'idée d'être materné ainsi.

« Maudit niffleurs ! »

Cru t-il, cependant l'entendre souffler avant qu'il n'arrive près de l'ascenseur...

Une grande porte en bois massif, au gravure d'or, se dressait, à présent devant le directeur.

\- Entrez !

Ordonna la voix étouffée de Séraphine Picquery, lorsque Graves frappa à sa porte. Ordre qu'il exécuta machinalement tout en saluant respectueusement la présidente.

Le bureau de la Présidente du MACUSA était une pièce au murs sombres, chargées de bibliothèques —elles mêmes chargées de livres—, les hautes fenêtres laissaient entrer suffisamment de lumière pour ne pas être plongé dans le noir mais l'immense tableau accroché au mur, derrière la jeune femme, dépeignant un saule cognieur entouré de silhouette féminine blanche, donnait à Graves l'impression d'entrer dans le repère d'un antagoniste détraqué, de film dramatique.

\- Sir Graves, je vous en pris installé vous. Accueillit-elle en désignant la chaise en face de son imposant bureau ébène.

\- J'aime autant rester debout, Madame. Imposa Graves, soucieux de ne pas faire durer cette rencontre plus longtemps que nécessaire.

La présidente lui lança un regard impatient avant de le laisser tomber sur les copies entre ses mains…La relation entre la présidente et le directeur c'était quelque peu dégradée, au vu des derniers événements et un froid remplis de non dits accompagnait maintenant leurs interactions.

\- Bien alors s'en plus attendre…Pouvez me dire ce que nous avons concernant le proxénète Henri Botey.

Graves se retint de toute réflexion sur la réthorique de la question et répondit d'une voix neutre.

\- En dehors de son nom, qui pourrait bien n'être qu'un pseudonyme, nous connaissons son âge, ses origines et nous avons pus dresser un portrait grâces aux informations de nos enquêteurs. Les plaintes le concernant sont des accusations de proxénétisme, de ventes frauduleuses impliquant des Non-Majs et du trafic d'êtres vivants. Mais nous n'avons aucunes informations concrètes sur ses origines ou sa localisation actuelle. Récita Graves en posant la chemise sur le bureau.

\- Et bien c'est un bon début. Autre chose ? Demanda t-elle lentement.

Une douleur soudaine remonta le long de la jambe droite du directeur de la sécurité et il regretta de ne pas avoir accepté l'offre de Pecquery. Son corps se pencha instinctivement sur sa gauche dans une tentative discrète de mettre le moins de poids possible sur sa jambe douloureuse. Impatient de connaitre la réel raison de sa venu et de retrouver son propre bureau Graves décida alors de presser les choses.

\- Non il n'y a rien d'autre Madame la présidente. Mais je suppose que vous ne m'avez pas demandé pour que l'on discute d'informations dont nous avons tout deux connaissances, alors avec tout mon respect je vous prierez d'écourter.

Un nouveau froid emplit leur conversation et l'irritation commença doucement à se faire sentir dans le regard que Picquery qu'elle posait sur son Bras Droit . Elle répondit tout de même, après une longue inspiration.

\- Très bien, écourtons dans ce cas…L'une de nos sources a réussit à mettre la mains sur un braconnier, qui revendait des oeufs de dragons à un particulier. Il n'a pas voulut donner de nom mais à laissait échapper quelques informations au sujet de ventes aux enchères illégales. Il a parlé d'un événement très prisé des collectionneurs de créatures rares —Elle lut la feuille qu'elle tenait dans les mains.— Les enchères de Wargram sont des mises à prix qui considère les êtres ayant des caractéristiques inhumaines comme convenable à la vente, ainsi, loup-garou, Veela, et autre mélusine sont autorisés à être vendu et acheté à même titres que les dragons ou les Tiffenotes. —Elle releva la tête —Ces enchères auront lieu dans cinq jours au sud de la ville, Botey y sera. Je veux que vous constituez une équipe, que vous infiltrez les enchères et que vous mettiez la mains sur cet homme. Je vous transférerait les informations complémentaires, concernant cet événement une fois votre équipe complète. pensez- vous pouvoir réussir à faire cela Sir Graves ?

Graves ignorait si la dernière phrase de Picquery était une provocation, répondant à son impertinence de tantôt ou une insinuation qui reflétait un réel doute concernant sa capacité à réussir cette mission. Il ne connaitra jamais la réponse mais s'il devait être parfaitement honnête avec lui-même il devait bien avouer ne pas pouvoir lui en tenir rigueur, si la deuxième options s'avérait être la bonne. Après tout, le déshonneur et l'embarra planaient à chaque instant autour de sa tête comme des oiseaux de proies . Qu'il essayait de cacher tant bien que mal par une allure droite et infaillible, mais qui lui rappelaient constamment sa défaillance et plus encore sa profonde solitude.

Une douleur, plus aiguë cette fois rampa dans sa jambe, manquant de le faire haleter de surprise, le fit tressaillir.

\- Je porterais cette mission à son terme avec succès, Madame, vous pouvez compter sur moi et mes aurors. Répondit en courbant poliment la tête. Maintenant si vous le permettez, j'aimerais aller réfléchir à la composition de mon équipe.

Sans attendre de réponse il se détourna de la femme aux allures sévères et se dirigea vers la grande porte, alors que son allure droite paraissait bien moins l'être, avec cette soudaine douleurs —conséquence misérable du séjour passé en la compagnie d'un puissant mage noir.— Il espérait cependant, franchir la porte sans pour autant faire remarquer son mal être à sa supérieure.

-Graves, un dernière chose. Interpela la présidence.

Il se détourna alors, de la porte, la mains crispée sur la clenche, maudissant déjà chaque informations qu'elle aurait eu oublié d'insérer dans ses instructions précédentes. Mais quand il croisa le regard adoucis de sa présidente, qui semblait chercher la meilleure façon de continuer son intervention, il ne put que se détendre légèrement.

\- N'en faites pas trop. Ajouta t-elle, après quelques seconds de long silence.

Graves considéra un instant sa supérieur et hocha doucement la tête, avant de la saluer convenablement et de sortir du bureau.

Le poids de ses mots lui pesaient sur le coeur comme du plomb. _N'en faites pas trop_. C'était pourtant son métier d'en faire de trop. Il devait maintenir la sécurité du monde magique et devait déployer tout les moyens possibles pour y parvenir, tel était l'un de ses plus grands principes. Se restreindre revenait souvent à de lourdes pertes et il mettait un point d'honneur à faire en sorte que ça n'arrive pas. Mais ce conseil, intimé par Séraphine Picquery ne le renvoyait qu'a une chose qu'il essayait d'enfuir au plus profond de son subconscient.

Percival Graves ne pourrait plus jamais en faire de trop. Il avait usé les dernières ressources qui lui rester pour survivre à Grindelwald. Esseulé, à vivre des atrocités pires que les horreurs de la guerre, des douleurs qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté et qui avaient brisé ses ambitions, persuadé que la mort était sa seule libératrice de cet il était à nouveau là, au même endroit, au même poste, qu'avant Grindelwald, sauf qu'il n'avait plus rien— ou du moins plus grand chose— de Percival Graves et encore une fois personne ne sembler s'en rendre compte.

Mais Percival était un ambitieux qui aimé la vie et se fut pour cette raison, alors, qu'il somnolait dans le canapé de son appartement, un verre de Gin à la mains, qu'il prit la décision de se laisser un dernier chance. Une dernières affaires. Un unique dossier, celui d'Henri Botey.

Echouer signerait son dernier échec…

A l'autre bout de la ville, dans un petit appartement, bien éloigné des pensées noires du directeur, une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs s'agitait dans tout les sens, tantôt accroupit sur le sol, tantôt debout sur une chaise.

-Bon sang Newt ! Tu va me faire le plaisir de verrouiller ta valise et d'enfermer à double tour ta maudite famille de niffleurs ! L'un d'entre eux a la bague de ma soeur !

A quatre pattes sur le sol, le bras tendu sous un meuble, cherchant à tâtons à s'emparer d'une petite créature noire, Newt Scamander, implora le pardon de Queenie Goldsteins qui tentait en vain de reprendre son souffle, bien amusé par la situation devant, bien loin de s'imaginer de le futur qui les attendait...


	2. Chapter 2

**Sans vous mentir, je ne suis qu'a un tiers satisfaite de ce chapitre mais n'étant pas capable de faire mieux et prenant du retard sur l'avancé de mon plan, je le poste tel quel. J'espère que vous ne le trouverez pas trop maladroit et qu'il réussira tout de même à remplir sa fonction de chapitre d'exposition. Par ailleurs je m'excuse pour les fautes qui m'auraient échappé et j'espère qu'ils ne gêneront pas votre lecture. Je vous souhaite également d'avoir passé de bonne fête en compagnie de vos proches et de finir cette année en beauté, tout en restant raisonnable bien sur ;) ! Bonne lecture. **

_Le vide s'étirait tout autour de lui, une vaste étendu de néant dans laquelle ses yeux se noyaient un peu plus à chaque instant, cloué sur ce qu'il semblait être une chaise de bois et de rembourrage sombre. Aveuglé par cette obscurité qui n'en finissait pas, Percival sentait l'angoisse descendre lentement le long de sa gorge, s'y logeant étroitement pour ne laisser échapper aucun son et même respirer était devenue éprouvant. _

_A cet instant, aucuns liens n'entravaient ses membres et pourtant chacun de ses muscles semblaient être condamnés à une inertie totale. Alors que le bruit assourdissant du tambour de son coeur battait dans ses oreilles, l'empêchant d'aligner la moindre pensée cohérente, une épaisse pression s'affaissa lourdement sur ses épaules, si bien que la chaise s'en plaint dans un grincement perçant. Il comprit bien vite, que ce n'était qu'une question de temps, avant que cette dernière ne cède sous son poids, qui semblait maintenant être multiplié par deux. _

_La respiration obstruée, il tenta n'importe quoi pour se débarrasser de cette sensation d'étouffement qui l'empêchait de crier, d'appeler à l'aide, un n'importe qui susceptible de le faire sortir de cette pénombre qui broyait son esprit._

_Puis soudain, un sifflement, étrangement semblable à un gloussement désagréablement moqueur qui semblait lui réclamer sa docilité. S'en suivit un doux bruit d'écoulement, un clapotis léger, qui résonna cependant bien plus fort que celui du tambours et en seulement quelques secondes il sentit l'humidité venir inonder ses pieds, submerger ses tibias, engloutir ses genoux. Incapable de bouger, seul la chaise — ce fébrile siège qui ne tiendrait pas — l'empêchait de se faire engloutir par cette montée d'eau._

_Le temps lui était à présent compté et il se devait de faire quelque chose, il ne laisserait pas sa vie, bien triste vie, se finir en noyade et même si rien ne l'autorisait à s'en sortir, il trouverait une solution. Malgré les entraves invisibles qui enchainaient ses membres, comme on enchaine ceux d'un martyrs et malgré son envie grandissante de se plier aux susurres qui lui intimait d'abandonner, il réussirait à sortir de ces ténèbres qui lui était tout spécialement destiné. _

_Pris d'un élan de fatalité, il s'accorda cinq secondes de répit où cyniquement, il imagina la vie qu'il aurait pu se construire, à l'écart des dangers et de la haine qui gangrenaient le monde, près de ceux qui l'aimaient et qu'il aimait en retour. Une vie dénuée d'angoisse ou de noir absolu. Une vie qu'il n'aurait, bien évidement, jamais choisit mais qu'il aurait du s'efforcer de construire pour ne pas se retrouver __**ici**__..._

_Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance puisqu'au bout de la cinquième seconde, la chaise céda et il tomba dans une eau, si glacial qu'il aurait juré en mourir sur le coup…_

Dans un violent spasme Graves se réveilla, un bruit emplit de désespoir coincé au fond de la gorge. Son cœur battant si vite qu'il le sentit tambouriner à l'arrière de son crâne alors qu'une violente toux vint assaillir sa gorge brulante. Graves se releva, péniblement sur ses coudes, appréhendant soudainement d'être attiré à nouveau dans les vicieux bras de Morphée, il passa une mains moite et fébrile sur son visage fiévreux, ce rendant compte que tout son corps était trempé de sueur. Sa chambre, bien qu'il y faisait toujours un peu sombre, était éclairée de la pale lueur bleutée d'une lune qui s'apprêtait à ce couchée, et Graves fut soulagé de ne pas s'être réveillé entouré de l'omniprésence d'une pénombre qui n'aurait qu'accentué l'angoisse de son réveil.

Sans aucune volonté de se rendormir et après s'êtres assuré qu'il avait bel et bien quitter les limbes du sommeil, Graves abandonna les draps de son lit, pestant au passage sur la maudite douleur qui assaillit sa jambe lorsqu'il la sollicita et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, désireux d'en finir avec cette impression de poisse qui collée à sa peau.C'est seulement une fois baigné dans le confort de l'eau chaude, ruisselant sur son corps abimé par des années de service contre le mal, qu'il s'autorisa à replonger dans les souvenirs troubles qui lui resté de ce cauchemars, qu'il commençait à connaitre par coeur.

Ce cauchemar qu'il haïssait pour ne pas seulement être le fruit de son imaginaire tourmenté et qui révélait des craintes qu'il n'avait pas la force d'affronter. Qui le forçait à faire face à une colère et une frustration qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de ressentir, honteusement alimenté par une rancoeur qu'il tentait vainement de faire disparaitre.

Mais tel était l'héritage empoisonné de Grindelwald, des idées noires qui parasitaient tout ce qu'il avait pus construit. Lui qui s'efforçait toujours de rester fidèles à ses principes, il ignorait s'il pourrait un jour se libérer de cette emprise indésirable. S'il réussirait à s'abstenir d'imploser et d'engloutir silencieusement ce qui rester de Percival Graves où si son sort avait déjà été inéluctablement scellé par le mage noir.

* * *

Lorsque Graves entra dans le grand hall , partiellement vide, du MACUSA, l'amertume de plutôt ce matin, laissa place à la fermeté autoritaire de son rôle de directeur de la sécurité magique, impassible à toute défaillance. Même l'architecture majestueuse de l'accueil, avec ses plafonds aux allures inatteignable et ses moulures atypiques, n'attiraient plus le regard de glace du directeur.

L'avantage que l'on pouvait tirer à être arraché de son sommeil par l'effroi d'un mauvais rêve — du moins lorsqu'on était Percival Grave — , était certainement le calme bénin qui émanait des couloirs, du MACUSA. Le personnel, alors divisé de moitié par les postes de nuits, terminé doucement leurs heures de travail et, trop éreinté pour ne penser qu'à autre chose que le confort de leur foyer, ne daigner adresser un seul regard de trop à leur directeur.

Appréciant le répit qui lui était offert en arrivant à cette heure de transition entre les postes de nuit et ce de jour, Graves débuta son travail, avec le luxe d'une tasse de café fumante posée à ses côtés. Il y avait, étalé sur son bureau, quelques dizaines de profils d'aurors et paraît à parfaire l'unité qui l'accompagnerait aux enchères de Wargram, il éplucha méticuleusement les dossiers, cherchant à former l'équilibre parfait entre les qualités d'infiltrations et de dextérités de ses subordonnés.

Finalement les heures défilèrent et emportèrent avec elles la tranquillité des lieux et bien vite le flux d'activité du MACUSA augmenta drastiquement, de même que les interruptions dans son travail. Des remises de rapports aux dépositions de plainte passant par quelques cas d'infraction mineurs, venaient s'accumuler sur le bureau de Graves, venant le distraire de sa tache.

Finalisant enfin la composition de son équipe, après avoir été, à plusieurs reprises coupé dans ses réflexions, il hésita entre faire parvenir son compte rendu grâce veines de verre, qui parcourait le MACUSA ou bien le rendre en mains propre, à la présidente. Mettant de côté sa soudaine aversion pour les longues entrevues, Graves décida de se rendre dans les départements de Picquery.

* * *

Les figures opalines dansantes du grand tableau accroché derrière la présidente, avaient changé de postures, remarqua Graves en entrant dans la pièce. A présent, elles se reposaient au pied du saule, avachit sur l'herbes noires, dans leurs longues robes en toiles blanche. Elles semblaient bavasser joyeusement, insouciantes des soucis de ce monde qui n'était pas le leur.

« Graves ! Que me vaut cette visite de si bonne heure ? » Demanda Picquery, sur un ton faussement surprit. Son écharpe pourpre toujours enroulé autour de son cou et son mentaux qu'elle tenait sur son bras renforcé l'idée qu'elle venait tout juste d'arriver.

« Je viens vous confier le nom des aurors qui seront en chargent de l'affaire Henri Botey à mes côtés. » Répondit Graves en tendant ses fiches. «...et récupérer le reste des informations sur les enchères de Wargram.

– Et moi qui pensais avoir le temps d'au moins prendre un café avant de débuter cette journée » Soupira t-elle ironiquement.

D'une geste gracile elle se débarrassa de son écharpe et s'empara des feuilles qui lui était tendu. En échange, un dossiers épais d'une dizaine de pages se faufila hors des tiroirs de l'une des nombreuses bibliothèques et se glissa jusqu'à Graves.

« Inutile de vous proposer un siège ? » questionna la présidente en prenant place sur sa propre chaise, mais Graves ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre et se contenta de lui lancer un regard entendue.

Picquery feuilleta la paperasse d'un œil critique et quand elle tourna la dernière page, elle reporta son attention sur Graves.

« Ceux sont, sans aucun doute, de bons éléments mais c'est intriguant de compter parmi tout les profils, Miss Tabasky. Il me semble qu'il n'y a pas longtemps qu'elle ait intégré votre département. De plus il me semble qu'elle possède des origines de Veela. » Dit-elle en regroupant machinalement le dossier. « Êtes-vous sûre qu'elle a sa place dans cette affaire ? »

« Et bien je pense que, Tabasky est avant tout une aurors qui à su faire preuve de suffisamment de qualification pour entrer dans le département de la sécurité magique, et qu'il serait dommageable de refuser qu'elle fasse ses preuves. Et puis pour être tout à fait transparent c'est elle qui est venu me demander de l'inclure dans l'unité. » Répondit Graves, soutenant le regard devenus intrigué de la présidente.

« C'est elle qui est venus vous voir ? » Picquery joignit ses mains pour venir soutenir son menton. « Pour quelle raison ? »

Graves, toujours dans une posture droite, planta son regard dans celui de sa supérieur et haussa les épaules.

« Une simple question de valeurs, d'après elle.

\- De valeur dites-vous ?» Questionna t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Honnêtement, madame le président, les raisons m'importe peu, une assistance supplémentaire en revanche peu toujours être utile, même si ce n'est qu'en renfort. » répondit Graves d'un ton solennel.

Picquery resta muette, le jaugeant un instant et Graves jura qu'elle s'apprêtait à contester ses propos et à le faire revenir sur cette décision mais elle n'en fit rien. Se contenta de lui rendre les documents.

« Très bien. C'est votre affaire après tout. Faites comme bon vous semble. »Dit-elle finalement. « Le rapport du braconnier interrogé se trouve dans ces documents et je ne doute pas qu'il vous sera utile. » Ajouta t-elle en pointant les papiers dans les mains de Graves « Je ne souhaite pas vous retenir plus longtemps dans votre travail. Au revoir.»

Même si Graves fut légèrement interloqué par le manque d'entêtement qui caractérisait si bien la présidente, il décida de ne rien ajouter. Sa nouvelle charge dans les mains, il délaissa Picquery, ne pouvant s'empêcher de lui lancer une dernière œillade avant de refermer les grandes portes gravées d'or.

* * *

Quand la présidence avait parlé d'informations arraché de la bouche d'un braconnier, Graves s'était attendu à se retrouver face à un dossier remplit de noms d'animaux ou autres créatures mystiques dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler et dont il n'imaginait même pas la provenance. C'est pourquoi il fut grandement surpris de lire des descriptions hasardeuses, voir ridicule de ce qu'il devinait être _la marchandise_ disponible durant la soirée. Alors certes Graves était le dernier à pouvoir se vanter de ses connaissances en la matière — Il n'avait par ailleurs jamais porté une très grande attention aux créatures magiques, se contentant de suivre les ordres et de supprimer celles qui avaient pus être une menace pour les civiles ou pour lui même— Mais bon sang… « Des énormes furets qui parlent » ? …Même lui qui n'avait que les quelques vagues souvenirs qui lui resté de ses cours à Ilvermorny — et Lewis savait qu'il n'avait pas était très présent à ces derniers— pouvait se douter qu'il s'agissait là de Jarvey…

Et même si la plus part des bêtes prévus pour les ventes ne devaient sans doute pas être originaire du sol Américain. Il fallait bien avouer que, pour un événement censé avoir une tel réputation dans le domaine du trafic de créature magique, leurs fournisseurs passaient pour de vulgaires amateurs.

Massant un instant ses yeux, essayant de chasser un mal de tête naissant, Graves se demanda si cet homme avait la moindre information utiles concernant Henry Botey ou le Wargram…

Bien que grandement agacé et sentant même une pointe de colère monter en lui, face au ridicule de ce rapport, Graves ne se découragea pas pour autant, dans sa lecture. N'ayant pas envie de s'attarder sur cette enquête et rêvant déjà d'en finir au plus vite, pour pouvoir enfin se convaincre, une bonne fois pour toute que le poste de directeur lui sied parfaitement. Et qu'il n'avait pas perdu de ses compétences et avait toujours pour vocation de stopper le mal et d'apporter la sécurité au sein de sa communauté, quoi qu'il en coute.

En continuant sa lecture, plusieurs choses retinrent finalement l'attention du directeur. Notamment, sur le déroulement des enchères – Graves fut d'ailleurs surprise de constater que ce dernier était même suffisamment bien détaillé, car au vu des descriptions navrantes de tantôt, il n'espérait pas autant.

Il y était inscrit, entre autre, la localisation de la rencontre, qui se déroulerait, aprioris en fin de semaines aux milieu du Luna Park, situé sur Coney Island. Un parc d'attraction destinait aux Non-Maj, qui connaissait un grand sucées. Les enchères se dérouleraient au alentour de minuit, l'heure à laquelle les portes du parc seraient fermé depuis un moment déjà. Sous couvert d'un sortilège d'illusion, masquant les bruits et lumières. Et Graves dut avouer qu'il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit de se rendre dans un tel endroit, surpeuplé par les Non-maj et il espérait, par ailleurs éviter d'avoir à faire à eux, au moins pour ce soir là.

L'une des seconde chose que remarqua Graves, et qui était à ses yeux loin d'être plaisant, était la forte recommandation de se vêtir de costume et de masque au thématique des lieux où s'érigeraient les ventes. Pour respecter une sorte de tradition festive qui appartenait aux enchères de Wargram depuis les prémisses de l'événement. Puisque ce dernier fut fondé, il avait de cela quelques décennies maintenant, et que la plus part des participants étaient des membres récurant, il fut bien vite préférable de rendre l'occasion plus..._convivial._ Il était d'ailleurs noté qu'Henry Botey en tant que l'un de ses membres récurant, portait toujours le même masque, noir recouvert d'écailles de dragons rouges. Et bien que questionnant les raisons bien peu judicieuse qui poussaient Botey à se vêtir du même masque à chaque occasion, il avoua que cette information valait son pesant d'or pour l'affaire. Et cela révéler par la même occasion un trait non négligeable sur le caractère d'Henri Botey ; l'homme ne craignait pas de se faire reconnaître.

Et malgré que Graves fut déjà exaspérer de devoir être obligé de ce la jouer rubans et paillettes, il fut également forcé de reconnaitre une certaine praticité au fait de porter un masque. Economisant de quoi faire un potion de polynectar, ils n'auront qu'a emprunter de fausses identité.

Maudissant tout de même l'excentricité des fondateurs de ces traditions stupides, et de l'évènement tout entier, Graves nota la dernière chose qu'il trouva étrange dans ce rapport. En effet Botey était avant tout réputé pour ses manigances en matières de proxénétisme, – bien qu'au départ il n'était qu'accusé que de transaction avec les NonMajs –, Graves trouvait alors surprenant le fait qu'il n'y ait aucune mention de la moindre veela. Pourtant ces dernières devaient être la chose la plus convoité pour un proxénète comme Botey qui en plus s'était spécialisé dans le service de ces êtres tout particulièrement désirables. Et puis, si Botey n'avait aucune intention d'acquérir de nouvelles Veelas, alors que contait-il acheter d'autre ?

* * *

La tasse à café de Graves était vide et il n'avait plus de quoi en faire dans son bureau. Déjà désespéré de ne pas avoir pu rattraper un peu de ses bien trop nombreuses heures de sommeil en retard, la nuit dernier, Graves pensait qu'au moins il aurait pu noyer cette fatigue dans ce fameux or noir. Et pourtant cette journée bien loin d'être des plus belles, venait de lui démontrer qu'elle pouvait le devenir encore moins, en le privant de l'une des seule choses qu'il l'empêchait de perdre pieds. La seule solution qui lui resté – et de loins la plus infâme – était de descendre dans les locaux inférieurs, où se trouvait l'espace de repos du MACUSA. Celle qui possédait l'unique comptoir servant un café un minimum digne d'être bu. C'est donc guidé par son assuétude à la caféine et en maudissant le jour où sa fierté l'avait, une fois de plus emporté sur sa raison, lorsqu'il avait catégoriquement refusé d'employer un assistant, qu'il fit l'effort de s'y rendre.

Graves devait avouer, sans trop de surprise, qu'il n'était pas un grand adepte de cet endroit, toujours bien plus bondé qu'il ne devrait l'être. Au détriment de l'agencement chaleureux du lieu, avec son imposante cheminé au bois sculpté, ses tables parfaitement alignées et droitement nappées ainsi que l'agréable odeur d'épices sucrée et de café qui embaumé l'air, c'était en réalité un véritable nid à commérage. Et Graves préférait passer ses heures de pauses à relire des textes de lois anciennes et interminables plutôt que d'être obligé d'entendre les commérages puérils de la plus part de ses confrères et consœurs. C'est pourquoi quand Graves pénétra dans la salle, il ne fut pas le moins du monde surprit d'attirer les regards. Car même si il était, effectivement inhabituel de le voir franchir les portes de cet endroit, c'était avant tout devenu tristement anodin, pour le directeur, de se faire dévisager en permanence. Et même si avec le temps les commérages avait beaucoup cessé, son nom ne restait pas moins fortement omniprésent sur certaines lèvres trop audacieuses et gourmande de scandale. S'efforçant d'ignorer cette gêne, Graves s'imposa dans la pièce ,de sa démarche fière et imposante, toisant tout ceux qui osaient soutenir son regard tranchant.

Là, derrière le haut comptoir en bois au fond de la salle, une petite elfe de maison, s'excitait activement les mains chargées de tasses en céramique, qu'elle tenait par la anse avec ses petits doigts amaigrit et d'un petit sac de grains de café. Esquivant au passage, maladroitement les cuillères, pots et autres sachet de sucre qui volaient tout autour d'elle. Avec ses grand yeux paniqué et ses gestes maladroits elle s'occupait des commandes des aurors qui profitaient de leur droit de pause pour flâner dans cette salle.

Lorsque la petit créature aperçut le directeur de la sécurité magique, se diriger vers son espace de travail, l'elfe laissa échapper un petit couinement aigu, trébuchant presque sur ses propres pieds. Si les autres aurors intimidaient déjà beaucoup la petite servante, le directeur du MACUSA la pétrifiait littéralement sur place. Sensible aux empreintes magiques, elle ne pouvait qu'être soulagé que cet homme, à la magie trop pesante pour la frêle créature qu'elle était, ne vienne pas souvent à son comptoir. Fourrant rapidement les tasses, qu'elle tenait toujours en mains, dans les étagères derrières elle, elle se précipita finalement à sa rencontre.

« B-bien le bonjour Monsieur le directeur puis-je...puis-je vous servir quelque ch-chose ? » balbutia t-elle d'une voix précipité.

« Un café noir... »Ordonna Graves exaspéré.

« Tou-tout de suite monsieur le Directeur — elle s'éloigne de deux petits pas rapide avant de revenir vers Graves — Oh ! voulez vous p-peut-être de-de quoi déjeuner ?

– Non. » Répondit-il froidement en levant un sourcil, comme si sa question était des plus ridicules.

L'elfe n'ajouta rien, se contentant de baisser la tête et de fuir au plus vite, esquivant au passage un bâton de cannelle. Graves s'accouda alors au bois et passa une mains sur son visage. Il n'aimait pas cet endroit, il n'avait jamais aimé cet endroit d'ailleurs et malheureusement ce n'était plus pour les mêmes raisons. A l'époque, ce lieu l'agacé déjà fortement, beaucoup trop bruyant, agité et désorganisé, tout ce qu'un bon aurors ne devait pas être en sommes. Mais à présent, l'ambiance bruyante de la salle de repos ne l'embêter plus tant que ça, car il savait — Ô Lewis qu'il savait.— qu'il était bien préférable d'entendre le grabuge égayé de ses aurors, plutôt que le silence dévasté et froid comme la mort, qui sonnait les temps sombres.

Seulement, les oeillades de travers, les sourires crispés et l'attitude devenu timorée de ses collègues quand ils s'adressaient à lui, donnaient l'impression à Graves d'être devenu du verre. Du verre que l'on pensait ébréché et fragile. Et c'était pour tout ça que Graves n'aimait pas cette endroit.

« Directeur Graves ! » Interpela une voix claire, qui vient le distraire de ses pensées.

La jeune femme qui venait de s'adresser à lui était sans aucun doute la femme la plus charmante qu'il lui était donné de rencontrer. Avec ses grand yeux clairs et ses lèvres pleines, son visage rond et ses longs cheveux bouclés, l'élégance et l'harmonie de sa silhouette élancée qui ne faisait qu'envier les uns et jalouser les autres._Nul doute que du sang de Veela coulait bel et bien dans les veine de Molly Tabasky._

« Aurors Tabasky. » Salua Graves d'un voix beaucoup moins enjouée que celle de la jeune femme.

« Puis-je vous retenir un instant pour vous demander quelque chose ?» Demanda t-elle en dégageant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Je vous écoute. » Accorda Graves, son café n'était de toute manière pas encore servit. La jeune femme qui sembla ravis de cette réponse.

« Alors je sais qu'il est encore tôt — Elle regarda sa montre en argent — il n'est même pas encore midi et je me rend bien compte que vous devez être submergé par le travail...» Elle se fit couper par l'arriver d'une tasse bleue marine qui se posa devant Graves et qu'elle regarda distraitement. « Notamment avec tout cette soudaine activité dans les rues de… »

« Abrégé je vous pris. » Coupa Graves en prenant la tasse fumante dans la main, décidé à rejoindre au plus vite son bureau maintenant que ce pour quoi il avait fait tant d'effort, était enfin dans ses mains.

La jeune femme, quitta la tasse du regard, reprenant une posture plus droite, elle planta son regard brillant dans celui de Graves. Cependant, loin de ne pas être intimidé par son supérieur, elle restait à distance suffisante pour ne pas empiéter sur son espace personnel, par respect ou par peur de l'attitude que pourrait avoir le directeur, si elle venait à l'ennuyer. Et l'on devinait alors par cette manière prévoyante d'agir et par la façon dont elle verrouillait toujours ses yeux à ceux de Graves, une aisance toute naturelle à interagir avec les hommes.

« Avez-vous parlé à madame la présidente et si oui a-t-elle validé tout les membres de l'escouade pour l'affaire des enchères de Wargram ? » Lâcha t-elle finalement.

« Oui, elle la fait. » Affirma Graves sans détours.

« Oh je vois, c'est une super nouvelle alors ! » Un sourire brillant illumina son charmant visage, alors qu'elle joignaitses deux mains, dans un geste joyeux.

« Vous savez que cela n'a rien d'un jeu et que vous ne pouvez plus vous désister à présent. » Dit Graves d'une voix sévère, n'appréciant que moyennement son ton guilleret.

« Oui j'en suis consciente, je vous remercie d'ailleurs d'avoir accepté ma demande Monsieur le directeur. Je ne vous décevrez pas. » dit-elle en hochant humblement la tête, son sourire disparut pour laisser place à une mine sérieuse.

« Ne vous m'éprenez pas aurors Tabasky, ma priorité est la réussite de cette affaire. J'aurais accepté n'importe quel auror volontaire et qualifié qui serait venu en faire la requête. »

Et c'était en partit vrai, mais l'aurors Tabasky était l'une des dernières personnes qu'il aurait choisit d'affilier à cette enquête. Car comme Picquery l'avait souligné – et malgré ses affirmations contraires – les origines Veela de l'aurors posé effectivement un problème et Graves ne pouvait nier qu'il n'en était pas préoccupé.Car Graves ne pouvait se résoudre à mettre en danger l'un de ses éléments, tout en ayant connaissance aux préalables des risques, aussi minimes soient-ils, qu'il encourait. Trop d'erreur similaire avait déjà été payé par le sang et Graves n'en supporterait pas d'avantage.

Et pourtant il avait cédé. Face à la détermination de la jeune femme, qui était venu le prier de l'intégrer dans ce dossier, Graves s'était sentit incapable de le lui refuser. Il doutait des raisons pour lesquelles elle avait dit vouloir se joindre aux enchères de Wargram et il savait, combien il aurait été préférable de l'envoyer balader. De lui donner une occupation moindre, comme s'occuper des permis baguette. Mais peut-être n'était-il pas aussi insensible aux charmes des veela qu'il aimait tant le croire. Après tout l'influence de Tabasky avait également eu raison de l'assistants de Picquery, qui lui avait parlé de cette affaire avant tout les autres.

Ou bien peut-être avait-il, inconsciemment apprécié que, pour une fois depuis bien des mois, on lui tienne un peu tête …

« Je vous repose une dernier fois la question Miss Tabaksy, mais êtes-vous certaine de n'avoir aucun lien personnel qui vous pousse à vouloir prendre part à cette enquêtes ? » Interrogea Graves fermement. »

Tabasky fut surprise par cette soudaine question mais elle se reprit bien vite et avec toujours plus de sérieux elle répondit.

« Je vous répondrais la même chose, monsieur le directeur. Cet homme, Henry Botey, met en danger notre communauté en commerçant avec des Non maj, il possède des objets qui peuvent êtres dangereux et utilisé à des fins néfastes et enfin il fait souffrir des jeunes femmes qui ne sont certainement pas arrivaient jusqu'a lui par hasard ou plaisir. Et c'est pour toutes ses raisons qu'en tant qu'aurors il est de mon devoir de vouloir y mettre fin. Rien de plus. » Infirma la jeune femme avec confiance.

Graves la considéra un instant. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait autant de mal à croire, que la volonté aussi inflexible de la jeune femme ne pouvait être dû qu'a la simple envie d'accomplir son travail.

« Très bien dans ce cas, nous reverrons aux entrevues. » soupira t-il finalement en prenant une gorgée de son breuvage toujours brulant.

– Oh je crois que l'elfe a mis du sucre dans votre café ! » Intervient la belle demoiselle, en amorçant un pas en avant.

Mais trop tard, Graves gouta déjà le gout excessivement sucré, effaçant toute l'amertume du café. Son aversion pour les choses sucrés lui donna un mal fou à avaler sa gorgée et même si il en fut dégoutait, il s'efforça de ne rien faire paraitre.

« Je l'ai vu mettre trois sucres dans une tasse bleue avant de vous approché » rajouta t- Elle avec un petit sourire compatissant. « mais j'ignoré qu'elle était pour vous. »

L'étrangeté du fait que Tabasky puisse savoir qu'il préférait boire son café sans sucre ne vint même pas à l'esprit de Graves, qui tenta vainement de rendre sa tasse imbuvable mais malheureusement pour lui, la petite elfe était déjà submerger par plusieurs autres commandes.

* * *

Alors que la nuit était déjà bien installée au dessus des rues de New York, Graves se sentait éreinté. Cette journée qui semblait s'éterniser et le sommeil qu'il n'avait pas pus récupérer la nuit dernière, tombaient sur son corps comme du plomb. Et la tension qui s'était agrippé à sa jambe toute la journée ne lui donnait qu'une envie, quitter son bureau au plus vite. Seulement, retrouver le vide de son appartement, loin des bruits de fourmilière du MACUSA n'était, à ses yeux pas des plus réjouissant...L'idée d'aller marcher un peu le long des rues animées de new York lui avait brièvement traversé l'esprit. Pouvoir profiter un peu de l'air frais qu'offrait la mi-Octobre et dériver dans le calme de la ville était un choix qui paraissait rafraichissant. Mais pour une quelconque raison il trouva cette idée encore plus déroutante que la solitude de son appartement, la pluie qui battait contre les barreaux de sa fenêtre en était que partiellement la cause.

Résigné, Graves s'en alla emprunter l'ascenseur centrale du MACUSA, ordonnant au gobelin liftier de le faire descendre à l'atrium. Les mécaniques s'enclenchèrent et firent osciller la cage de métal, en émettant un fort bruit d'engrenages rouillés. Et alors que Graves se réjouissait de pouvoir enfin souffler, l'ascenseur s'arrêta avant d'atteindre l'atrium et les portes s'ouvrirent sur Tina Goldsteins.

La jeune femme sembla surprise de le rencontrer maintenant et après un instant d'hésitation et des salutations hâtives, elle entra à ses côtés dans la cage. Elle avait l'air, tout comme lui, épuisée et Graves nota qu'elle tenait dans ses bras le dossier des enchères de Wagram ,qu'il avait envoyé à son unité plus tôt dans la journée. Consciente du regard appuyé de Graves sur elle, Tina en profita pour brisé le silence et prendre la parole.

« Je peux vous poser une question Monsieur Graves ? ...C'est à propos des enchères. » demanda t'elle en se tournant légèrement vers lui, alors que les mécaniques se remettaient en route.

« ...Je vous écoute. » Répondit Graves dans un soupir. Décidément les enchères de Wargram suscité tout les intérêts.

« Que comptez-vous faire pour les créatures mise aux enchères ? » Demanda t-elle sérieusement.

Grave pensa alors que de toutes les questions que Goldstein aurait pus lui poser, ce fut de loin la plus inattendue et la plus ridicule. Il choisit tout de même d'éviter d'en rire, pour ne pas la vexé — il ne trouvait ça aucunement drôle de toute manière.

« Vous savez, je connais quelqu'un qui serait ravis de pouvoir s'occuper de leurs cas et je suis persuadée que madame la présidente n'émettra aucune objection à ce qu'il...

– Notre priorité est de coincer Henri Botey, Goldsteins. Nous établirons dès que possible une stratégie qui aboutira à ce succès et il n'est pas encore décidé si celle-ci sera défensive ou offensive. Si nous arrivons à infiltrer les enchères et à mettre la mains sur Henri Botey, en toute discrétion, il ne sera pas nécessaire de causer du désordre dans un endroit aussi dangereux, bien au contraire. » La coupa t-il pour lui fournir cette réponse des plus pragmatique.

« Oh, alors nous laisserons les enchères ce dérouler sans intervenir et sans s'interposer aux ventes ? » Questionna t-elle de plus belle, sans émettre aucune colère ou indignation, seulement une véritable volonté d'assimiler le déroulement de l'affaire. Même si Graves pus discerner une pointe, de se qui semblait être de la peine.

Graves qui s'apprêtait déjà à lui répondre par une affirmation catégorique, mais qui aurait sans aucun doute jeté un froid à leur début de conversation fut coupé par l'arrêt de l'ascenseur, enfin arrivé à l'atrium.

« Nous en reparlerons demain Goldstein. » Dit-il en sortant vivement de l'espace clos.

« Bonne soirée Rouxi... » Dit-elle doucement en s'adressant au gobelin qui fut agréablement surprit, lui qui passait son temps a faire partie du décors.

Rattrapant Graves dans sa marche, elle lui adressa un dernier sourire en le saluant, avant qu'ils ne se séparent. Lui se dirigeait, à grande enjambées vers la zone de transplanages et elle préférait prendre la direction des portes de sortie. Faussement curieux de ce choix, puisqu'il pleuvait toujours, Graves s'autorisa à jeter un coup d'œil aux portes en verre qui composé la sortie du MACUSA.

Là bas, caché sous un parapluie noir et par la pluie drue qui tombé sur le macadam, l'on devinait une silhouette qui attendait. Bien loin de la carrure élégante et féminine que celle de la sœur de Tina. Avec ses bras enlaçant vigoureusement son corps et l'une de ses mains – celle qui ne tenait pas la poignet du parapluie – vivement serré sur les pans de la manche de son mentaux sombre, il balançant son corps d'un pieds à l'autre dans une tentative futile de vaincre le froid. La toile du parapluie dissimulait ses épaules et sa tête si bien qu'il fut impossible de l'apercevoir d'avantage, même lorsque Tina vint s'accrocher joyeusement à son bras. Collant son corps au siens pour se cacher de la pluie, Tina et l'inconnu partirent affronter la météo incommode de cette soirée d'automne. Et Graves, qui n'en n'avait bien entendu rien à faire de la vie privé de Miss Goldstein, se fit la réflexion idiote que son conjoint devait être complètement tombé à ses pieds pour s'être donné la peine de venir la chercher sous ce temps médiocre, avec comme unique protection, un parapluie de NonMaj. Oubliant bien vite cette scène insignifiante, il disparut du MACUSA, avec l'unique pensée qui l'importait vraiment : réussir à trouver le sommeil.

**J'espère vivement que ce chapitre vous ait plus ! A très vite pour la suite ! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bien le bonjour ! Alors j'ai pris un peu de retard pour ce chapitre mais il est enfin là !**

**Ce chapitre était vraiment sympa à écrire, surtout qu l'on frôle tout doucement le début de la première partie de cette aventure !Pour ce qui ait du jargon policier j'essaye de taper au plus juste mais je n'ai pas de quoi me documenter davantage alors désolé et tant pis si tout n'est pas réaliste ^^'**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Les quatre jours qui restèrent, donnèrent à Graves et ses aurors le temps nécéssaire pour mettre en place une tactique d'approche concise et détaillé. Et au grand étonnement de Graves, ce fut la partie la moins pénible du processus, bien au contraire.

Il était encore loin d'affirmer qu'il avait été, plaisant de passer des heures d'entretiens en compagnie de ses aurors, dans l'une des nombreuses salles des services majeurs du MACUSA, pour parler stratégie et infiltration, mais Graves devait tout de même avouer que cela avait été une tache extraordinairement facile. Aucun de ses aurors, si l'on omettait Molly Tabasky, n'étaient inexpérimentés et avaient tous déjà eu l'occasions de participer à des cas similaires.

Après tous ce genre d'opération, n'était pas des plus rares, bien que le plus souvent, les criminels à arrêter, étaient des mages noirs qui dans leurs grandes démesures se donnaient à coeur joie de faire couler le sang. Et bien heureusement Botey ne semblait pas être ce genre de malfrat, où du moins le MACUSA n'en avait pas connaissance. Botey relevait plus d'une nuisance qu'il serait préférable d'évincer rapidement, que d'un criminel fiché S. Seulement, le fait qu'il n'ait pas commis de meurtre ne le rendait pas moins dangereux pour la communauté magique. Puisque en dehors de ses actes de proxénétismes et de contrebandiers qui se devaient d'être vivement réprimandés, les transactions qu'il entretenait avec les Non-Majs constituaient un risque terriblement malvenu pour le secret magie.

Et bien que les sorciers et sorcières de New York aient largement eu le temps de se remettre des événements liés à Grindelwald, qui avaient bien faillit mettre en péril leurs existantes discrètes et paisibles et causer un véritable chaos. Picquery, elle, restait constamment sur le qui-vive, redoutant de se retrouver à nouveau confronté à une telle crise. Et c'est pour cette raison, qu'en toute bonne meneuse consciencieuse qu'elle était, elle avait préféré confier cette affaire à Graves plutôt qu'a tout autre chef de division.

Elle ne le lui avouerait pas de vive voix mais Graves —même s'il y émettait des doutes au début — en avait maintenant vivement conscience. : elle attendait de lui une réussite implacable.

Et elle n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens qu'elle lui accordait pour mener à bien sa tâche.

Leurs indics, affiliaient principalement aux cartels d'exportations de marchandises illégales et aux marchés noirs avaient bien fait leurs travails. Leurs donnant les derniers détails pour compléter leur plan et bien vite il fut décidé des rôles de chacun.

Graves, en tant que directeur dévoué et méticuleux, ce devait d'aller directement à la rencontre d'Henri Botey, il serait donc le premier à pénétrer les lieux des enchères. L'auror Goldstein, accompagné de l'auror Tolliver entreraient à sa suite. Les trois aurors seraient directement en contact avec les autres participants des enchères, tandis qu'un second groupes d'aurors veilleraient prudemment les sorties potentielles qui permettraient à l'homme de fuir en cas d'échec. Lorsque Botey serait seul, ou du moins quand ils leur sera possible d'agir sans déclencher de discorde général, ils en profiteraient pour arrêter le sorcier.

Une équipe de renfort serait mis à leur disposition, attendant en retrait pour anticiper un dérapage de la situation. Ce que Graves ne permettrait en aucun cas.

Graves devait également admettre que se remettre à travailler avec ses aurors qui semblaient si ardemment sérieux dans leurs devoirs, lui donnait l'impression d'avoir retrouvé sa place, une sorte de symbiose qu'il retrouvait peu à peu avec son rôle de directeur, en compagnie de ses subordonnés. Un sentiment qui fut agréablement bien accueillit par Graves, surtout depuis que ses bagages émotionnels étaient, quelque peu désordonnés.

Et pourtant au petit matin du dernier jour qui les séparaient des enchères, Graves se sentait…passablement irritable.

L'on aurait pu mettre cette irritation sur le compte de l'approche des enchères qui le mettait tout simplement sur les nerfs ou bien la fatigue de ses nuits bien trop souvent écourtées qui le rendaient plus irascible que d'habitude. Seulement la raison de cette impatience naissante n'était pas tant le stresse de l'affaire qui allait débuter sous peu, que le manque de sommeil qui courbaturait ses muscles. Car bien qu'elles auraient tout à fait put être la cause de ses humeurs revêches, il y avait une ultime contrariété qui venait s'ajouter à la liste de ses désagréments, l'accablant bien davantage.

En réalité il y en avait même deux. Deux épines dans son pied qui provenaient de deux roses différentes, qui n'avaient visiblement pas les mêmes attentes mais qui l'importunaient tout autant l'une que l'autre.

L'auror Tabasky et l'auror Goldstein devaient s'êtres passées le mot pour rendre l'ouverture de l'affaire plus pénible qu'elle n'aurait du l'être. Car elles avaient toutes deux — bien qu'elles agissaient certainement indépendamment l'une de l'autre — décidé d'avoir quelques choses à redire sur ses plans.

Insatisfaite de la place qu'elle occupait dans l'affaire, et ce malgré qu'elle y soit convié essentiellement grâce au bon vouloir de Graves, L'aurors Tabasky c'était mis en tête de sauter quelques étapes d'apprentissages et voulait de suite jouer dans la cours des experts.

« _Vos décisions ont tout mon respect monsieur le directeur mais quand vous avez accepté de me faire participer au dossier, j'espérais au moins pouvoir vous accompagner à l'intérieur._» s'était-elle apitoyée lorsque les rôles fut attribué et qu'elle se retrouva relayé aux renforts..

« _Aucune raison ne me pousse à réaliser vos espérance Mlle Tabasky._ » Avait simplement répondu Graves en continuant son chemin, nullement intéressé d'entendre les plaintes de son auror.

« _Oui. Bien sur mais tout de même ! Les aurors en renforts seront en stand-by près de Bay Ridge !…A une dizaine de kilomètre de Coney Island ! Et ce qu'il ne serait pas plus raisonnable de ne pas attendre aussi loin ?_ » Demanda t-elle en osant le suivre jusqu'a son bureau, pressant le pas pour rester à sa hauteur.

« _Dois-je vous rappeler — et il en serait absolument navrant — que vous êtes une sorcière et auror de surcroit ? La distance ne devrait pas vous poser problème, à moins que vous ne savez transplaner. Et si cela est le cas, alors je ne vois vraiment pas ce que vous fichez ici._ » L'étonnement que lui apporta cette réponse des plus froides, eu au moins pour effet de faire taire la jeune femme et de couper court à toute prolongation de la discussion, tandis que le directeur refermait la porte de son bureau sans s'attarder sur le visage blessé ou énervé de Tabasky.

Pourtant Graves, qui pensait être enfin tranquille, avait sous-estimé la volonté — ou plutôt l'inconscience — de la jeune auror qui était revenue, quelques jours plus tard. Arborant à nouveau cette mine confiante que Graves l'avait vu porter lors de leur toute première conversation, dans la salle de repos.

Et elle parla, d'une voix doucereuse —un subtile mélange entre un ton innocemment calme et celui d'un velours charmeur —, quoi que légèrement chevrotante et il ne prit pas longtemps à Graves pour comprendre ce que la jeune et belle auror Tabasky tentait vainement de faire.

Et Graves, dans le peu de calme qu'il laissa transparaitre dans cette situation, ce fit la réflexion, tandis que la jeune femme prenait peu à peu ses aises dans son propre bureau, qu'user des charmes que pouvait contenir sa nature de demi-veela, était une façon très peu maligne de demander une faveur à son patron. En particulier quand son patron était d'une autorité aigre, similaire à celle de Percival Graves.

Perdant très vite la patience, qu'on lui connaissait si peu, Graves rétorqua d'une voix si cassante, qu'elle fit perdre en un clin d'oeil, les jolies couleurs roses du visage de Tabasky. Lui rappelant qu'elle n'était que novice dans son service et qu'elle n'avait, pour preuve cet agissement déplacé, pas l'étoffe d'un auror confirmé. Qu'elle manquait cruellement de discipline et qu'il était clément de ne pas l'expulser définitivement de l'affaire ou de la laissait sans tirer sans de sanction plus conséquente.

Des paroles si blessantes pour la jeune femme — qui ne pensait définitivement pas susciter une telle réaction— qu'on la vit sortir du bureau du directeur aussi écarlate que le rouge à lèvres qu'elle portait et ses yeux mouillés de grosses larmes. Personne ne l'avait revu de la journée et Graves, reconnaissant qu'il y était peut-être allé un peu fort, l'en excusa. Dès lors, les jours qui suivirent, la jeune femme ne cessa d'envoyer des regards infiniment gênés et désolés à son directeur, si bien que Graves en fut exaspéré au bout de la dixième fois. De plus, le comportement étrange de Tabasky à la suite de sa sortie en catastrophe de ses quartiers, ne fit qu'alimenter les conversations sans-gênes des meilleures commères du MACUSA.

Mais même si cette dernière partie lui déplaisait fortement Graves ne regrettait pas les paroles qu'il avait lancé à la jeune femme. Il avait horreur de plaisanter avec ce genre de chantage. _Lui_ n'était pas homme à se laisser charmer par ce genre d'approche mais il savait que d'autres ne s'en privaient pas? Et pour Graves rien n'était pire fléau que la corruption, sous toutes ses formes, dans un domaine comme la justice. Il devait toute fois admettre que la maladresse de Tabasky n'était pas comparable à de la réelle corruption, il n'empêche que celle dernière l'avait profondément irrité.

Seulement Tabasky n'était pas la seule à vouloir à profondément l'irriter. Et même si, fort heureusement, Tina Goldstein n'avait nullement tenté d'user de n'importe qu'elle malice pour le faire plier, elle n'en restait pas moins la plus persévérante et confiante des deux.

Graves se demanda d'ailleurs si l'une n'avait pas quelque peu inspiré l'autre.

Goldstein n'avait pas lâché le sujet des créatures des enchères et semblait remontée à bloc pour se faire entendre.

«_ Et concernant les animaux magiques et les braconniers ? Ne serait-il pas tout aussi dangereux de rester inactif face à ce trafique , qui je le rappel enfreint des lois similaires à ceux qu'enfreint Henri Botey ? _» Avait-elle prit la parole, en plein milieu de leurs toute première entrevue, prenant Graves et les autres au dépourvut. Loin d'être déstabilisée par les regards confus, elle avait continué.

« _Peut-être que si l'on passe par la plage au lieu de s'infiltrer par l'entrée, ça nous laissera assez de temps pour envisager de stopper les cargaisons ?_ » Proposa t-elle.

Coney Islande, était comme son nom l'indique une île, rattachée au continent qui donnait directement sur l'océan Atlantique Nord. Et le Luna Park était à une centaine de mètres d'une plage touristique. Il était très nettement probable que si un tel événement avait besoin d'importer des animaux et autres objets magiques, une arrivée par la mer, près du vieux quai abandonné qui se trouvait à une dizaine de minutes du parc était un endroit raisonnablement logique pour stocker l'alimentation des ventes.

Seulement Tina ne fut pas prise aux sérieux par ses compères, certains avait même rit en la charriant. Graves, lui, ne riait pas..

« _Et si l'on envisageait une deuxième équipe ? Elle pourrait passer par la berge et intercepter les échanges!_ » Renchérit t-elle avec conviction, le jour d'après, entre deux affirmations logistiques. Graves ne pris pas la peine de répondre, l'évidence peu pratique et encombrante de la suggestion parlait à sa place.

A la fin du quatrième jours, Goldstein avait donc décidé, sans doute pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de ses collègues, qui commençaient doucement à trouver ses interventions sur les animaux magiques redondantes, de venir directement le voir à son bureau. A l'exact même place où se tenait Tabasky le jour d'avant, à quelques heures de différences. Comparaison qui ne fut pas des plus favorable pour Goldstein.

Parfaitement sérieuse et sur-d'elle, Tina prit place sur le siège en face du bureau de Graves, sans que ce dernier n'ait le souvenir de lui en avoir proposé un.

« Bonsoir, Sir Gaves ? » débuta Goldstein, attendant poliment que son supérieur lui accorde cette entrevu, même si elle lui forçait un peu la main.

« Goldstein… » Répondit-il d'une voix lasse. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda t-il finalement face à la mine bien plus lumineuse que la sienne. Mine qui s'illumina davantage, tandis qu'elle se relevait, plus droite, dans son siège. Signe qu'elle allait parler, et pas qu'un peu..

« Alors j'ai bien réfléchit et je pense sincèrement que l'idée d'une deuxième équipe n'est pas foncièrement mauvaise. Si l'on considère que seulement une maigre partie du Luna Park sera occupée durant les enchères, il est fort probable que leur lieu de stockage se trouve éloigné du lieu des ventes. Très près de la plage pour se rapprocher des bateaux de cargaisons, serait le plus logique. Donc, admettons que les enchères se déroulent au plus près de la plage, et j'en doute fortement, plus d'une centaine de mètres sépareraient toujours les deux endroits. Une distance suffisante pour ne pas alerter les membres des enchères. » Elle parlait lentement et jouait avec ses mains pour donner de la contenance à ce qu'elle expliquait et de nul par elle sortit même des feuilles avec des schémas et des explications qu'elle lui tandis.

Graves, qui se surpris à être quelque peu intrigué par son idée et surtout par le réel travail qu'elle semblait avoir fournis. travail qui n'était pas mauvais du tout, au vu des croquis assez réalistes et propres qu'il observait, alors qu'il la laissait finir son explication.

Les traits du plan étaient nettes et compréhensibles, elle n'avait pas fait l'erreur de n'utiliser qu'une seule couleurs d'encre pour d'écrire les différentes actions et l'écriture des annotations étaient linaires et très soignés. Graves était presque certain que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle dessinais un plan de ce genre et il ne sut pas si il devait trouver cela étrange ou non.

Pourtant, malgré le talent insoupçonné de son auror pour le dessin et la calligraphie, se n'était pas suffisant pour que Graves revienne sur la décision qu'il avait prit.

« Bon écoutez Mlle Goldstein, j'ignore pourquoi le sors de ces bestioles vous tient autant à coeur. Je ne serait dire s'il vous ai soudainement venue une passion folle pour ces créatures ou si vous voulez simplement vous donner bonne conscience mais croyez moi je m'en moques. Le MACUSA n'est pas des plus clément dans ce domaine, mettre en place une équipe qui leurs serait spécialement dédiés ne reviendrai qu'a organiser leur annihilation. Et je doute fortement que c'est ce pour quoi vous êtes entrain de vous battre...» dit-il d'une voix tout à fait calme «...De plus nous ne pouvons pas risquer un danger supplémentaire pour des créatures dont nous ne serions même pas quoi en faire. » Tina fit un petit bon dans sa chaise, prête à répliquer, mais Graves la fit taire d'un geste de la mains, lui faisant comprendre qu'aucun argument aussi irréfutable soit-il, ne le ferait changer d'avis. « Je suis navré si mon inaction vous déçois mais je pense agir avant tout pour le bien de mes hommes, alors je vous demanderais en toute amitié… – le mot parut bien étrange sur sa langue - …d'arrêter de ramener le sujet sur la table et de vous concentrez sur ce qui est vraiment important. »

Tina se rassit profondément dans sa chaise, une mine défaitiste tirait maintenant ses traits.

« Je comprend Monsieur. Je suis désolée d'avoir autant insisté… »

* * *

Lorsqu'elle quitta le bureau de son directeur, Tina se sentait totalement frustrée. Il était vrai qu'au départ elle ne s'était pas attendue à aller aussi loin pour défendre cette idée de sauvetage d'animaux magiques. Mais elle s'était sentie tellement en colère de ne pas avoir été prise au sérieux, que son égo l'avait poussé à s'acharner davantage.

En réalité ce n'était pas même tant son propre égo qu'elle avait tenté de défendre.

Les refus, les réponses cyniques, les moqueries qu'elle avait du encaisser. Le sentiment d'humiliation et de solitude de voir ses propos tournés en ridicule où d'être la seule personne à y croire ou à y trouver un sens. Elle n'avait fait que survoler cette expérience qui lui parut tout de même très amer mais qui eu le mérite de lui faire entrevoir tout ce que Newt devait endurer. Car bien qu'elle soutenait grandement ses idées, tout ceci n'était évidement pas son oeuvre. Et si le MACUSA ne semblait pas le moins du monde importuné pas l'idée de laisser les créatures magiques la où elles étaient, elle savait qu'à lui, ça importé beaucoup...

Ce soir là, alors que la nuit s'était abattue sur la ville, Tina fut plus que ravis de retrouver la chaleur et le confort de son appartement. Sa fin de journée était loin d'être des plus joyeuse et il lui tardait de se détendre autour d'une tasse de thé.

Tina n'était pas une grande fan de thé d'habitude, mais elle était bien obligée d'admettre que Newt s'était dégotté du thé tout simplement divin. _Un mélange d'herbes et d'épices d'Egypte de l'uns de ses précédents voyage_, avait t-il affirmé avec une pointe de fierté qui l'avait gentiment fait rire.

Quand elle mit enfin les pieds chez elle, elle fut accueillit par la fameuse odeur sucrée qui lui faisait tant envie quelques minutes plutôt, et qui l'a fit se sentir tout de suite mieux. Elle tourna la tête vers sa droite, et fut davantage apaisée quand elle vit son cher invité, assis dans sa cuisine. Le corps courbé sur un petit carnet écorné et bombé de feuilles volantes qu'il remplissait toujours plus, avec l'encre de sa plume. Devant lui une tasse semi-remplit d'un liquide ocre et fumant.

« Bonsoir, Tina. » Salua Newt en relevant la tête, un sourire accueillant peint sur le visage.

« Bonsoir, Newt » Répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

Depuis que Newt était arrivé chez les deux soeurs, il avait amené avec lui une atmosphère à la fois de tranquillité et d'imprévisibilité qui donnaient un peu plus de vie à leurs quotidiens. Son caractère calme et quelque peu maladroit, apaisait les pièces de la demeures des Goldstein et Tina en était des plus reconnaissante. Appréciant la compagnie atypique du magizoologue bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé durant leur première rencontre, c'est elle qui eu l'impulsivité de l'inviter à passer par New York, alors qu'il rentrait d'un voyage en provenance du Canada. Ce ne fut seulement qu'après un long débat, par lettres échangées, en assurant vivement qu'il ne dérangerait en aucun cas, que Newt fut bien obligé d'accepter l'offre, aussi ravis de la revoir que pouvait l'être Tina.

Et Tandis que cette dernière s'avançait pour le rejoindre, son regard fut attiré par l'éclat d'une paire de boucle d'oreille et d'un collier posé entre le carnet et la petite tasse de céramique.

« Maudits nifflers ? » Supposa t-elle en prenant les bijoux qui appartenait à sa soeur.

Newt répondit à son ton amusé par un petit sourire confus.

« Je les ai retrouvé ce matin dans leurs nids. Je les aurais bien remis à leur place mais c'est la chambre de Queenie… » Expliqua t-il un peu gêné et Tina compris qu'il ne voulait pas déranger l'intimité de sa soeur.

« Merci. » Dit-elle en souriant.

Elle prit soigneusement les bijoux mais ne partit pas les ranger. A la place, elle s'installa en face de Newt et joua avec. Newt qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux et qui ne la quitta toujours pas lorsqu'elle releva le regard vers lui, ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais se ravisa la seconde d'après. Triturant la plume qu'il tenait toujours entre ses doigts, il attendit quelques secondes pour enfin poser sa question.

« Alors ? Ta journée ? » Ce n'était pas exactement la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres mais l'intention était la même. Et Tina le compris que trop bien.

Navrée de lui fournir une réponse si maussade, elle posa sa main sur son avant-bras, inconsciente du léger mouvement de recule que Newt tenta de contenir, n'appréciant que peu d'être touché subitement.

« Je suis vraiment désolée Newt. J'ai bien peur que rien n'y fasse. Sir Graves reste intransigeant, nous y allons pour arrêter un criminel plus virulent que d'autres, rien de plus, rien de moins. Et je crois bien que si je fait encore une fois référence aux animaux du Wargram, mes collègues vont tout mettre en oeuvre pour me faire virer…encore. Et je suis persuadée que Graves sera l'un des premiers à approuver l'idée… »

Même après s'être préparée mentalement à le voir abattu, rien ne chagriné davantage Tina, à cet instant, que de voir cette étincelle d'espoir disparaitre des prunelles de son ami.

« Mmh…Je vois. Je m'y attendais un peu…Le MACUSA a ses priorités et…les créateurs magiques n'en n'ont jamais fait partie. »

Tina se dit alors qu'elle était la seule fautive de la mine penaud de Newt. Jamais elle n'aurait du partager les informations de son enquête avec lui. D'ailleurs c'était vraiment un choix terriblement peu professionnel et elle pensa brièvement qu'elle avait très bien fait de ne pas parler de Newt à Graves, sinon il aurait été au courant de son erreur et il le lui aurait certainement reproché.

_Parlons s'en justement de Graves_ ! Pensa t-elle amèrement. Elle avait le plus grand des respect pour son directeur mais bon sang…_quel connard !_

Sur le coup, les dires de son supérieur ne l'avait pas alarmé tant que cela, et peut-être qu'à présent son empathie à l'égard de Newt était entrain de prendre le dessus. Mais maintenant qu'elle y repensait elle trouva son comportement digne d'un..

« Connard prétentieux! » les mots avaient visiblement dépassé sa pensée.

« Pardon ?! » Newt faillit s'étouffer avec son thé, étonné par les mots si soudainement grossiers, qu'il cru d'abord ne pas avoir comprit.

« Oh non Newt pas toi bien sûr ! » Rassura Tina en se rendant compte qu'elle avait lancé l'insulte sans contexte. « Je…C'est juste que c'est terrible..Nous avions prit beaucoup de temps pour chercher toutes ses idées et…Je…je me sens.. »

« Triste ? » proposa Newt.

« …Enervé » rectifia t-elle.

« ils n'ont même pas daigné m'écouter. Même pas un peu…et même le directeur Graves avait cet air qui me donnait l'impression de…de parler popote et chaudron en plein milieu de la réunion, alors que le sujet avait totalement sa place dans la discussion ! J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être prise pour une imbécile.. » Elle plongea sa tête dans ses mains, la frustration de ses derniers jours venaient d'éclater, emportant avec elle les dernières barrières qui lui intimaient de garder la tête sur les épaules.

« C'est parfois ce qui arrive, oui. » Tina, toujours dans les profondeurs de ses mains se fit la réflexion cynique que Newt devait savoir de quoi il parlait et que le « parfois » s'avérait, en réalité être plus proche du « souvent » voir du « c'est rare que ça n'arrive pas »

« Je n'aurais pas du te demander de faire ça, je te demande pardon. »

Tina leva ses yeux sur lui et Newt lui offrit un léger sourire désolé, ce qui, sans le vouloir n'énerva que davantage la jeune femme. On l'avait discrédité sur plusieurs jours et le seul qui lui offrait des excuses, sincère de surcroit était un innocent qui était victime des même inepties. Et dire qu'elle et tous les autres travaillaient pour la justice. C'était ça la véritable blague.

« Non non… c'est moi qui suis désolée Newt. » Elle le vit ouvrir la bouche, sans doute pour protester, mais la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit sur Queenie Goldstein, mit heureusement fin à la discussion, qui s'apprêtait à prendre une tournure ridicule, où chacun bataillerait pour savoir qui des deux étaient le plus désolé.

« Bonsoir vous deux » Salua Queenie de son habituelle voix douce.

Tina regarda, l'horloge fixée au mur et fronça les sourcils, alors que sa soeur, débarrassés de ses affaires, les rejoignit dans la cuisine.

« Oh ce sont mes boucles d'oreilles ? » Demanda t-elle amusée alors qu'elle prenait siège en bout de table.

« Ce sont encore les Nifflers ? Tu ne dois jamais avoir l'esprit tranquille avec ces petits malins, n'est ce pas Newt ? »

Queenie tendit la mains vers celles de sa soeur pour récupérer ses biens, mais cette dernier eu un mouvement de recule et serra sa poigne sur les pierres scintillantes.

« Tu rentres plus tôt d'habitude, où étais-tu ? » Demanda t-elle finalement sous le regard confus de sa soeur.

Le sourire de Queenie s'effaça alors, elle retira sa main et se renfrogna dans son siège.

« Toujours au travail, où d'autre voudrais-tu que j'aille ? » Soupira t-elle, une pointe d'agacement percée un peu dans sa voix.

« Tu était au MACUSA ? Pendant tout ce temps ?» Il n'y avait nullement besoin de savoir lire les pensées de Queenie pour se rendre compte que le ton dubitatif qu'avait utilisé Tina agaça la jeune femme.

« J'y était, oui. »

Newt observa l'échange entre les deux soeurs sans oser interrompre. Les oeillades remplis de défis qu'elles se lançaient l'une à l'autre le dissuadaient grandement d'entrer dans la conversation. Il avait déjà remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas entre les deux soeur. Depuis son arrivée, et peut-être bien avant, la relation entre Tina et Queenie semblait quelque peu battre de l'aile. C'était, cependant suffisamment subtil pour que Newt n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui n'allait pas entre elles.

L'opposition flagrante dans la personnalité et dans la nature des deux jeunes femmes les amenaient à ne pas toujours être d'accord entre elles, du moins c'était la constatation que c'était fait Newt de leur relation sororel. Toutefois il ne lui avait pas semblé qu'elle pouvait être si houleuse.

Queenie fut la première à détourner le regard. Elle se tourna entièrement vers Newt comme si ce dernier pouvait empêcher sa soeur de l'harceler de questions.

« Enfaite, j'ai croisé la nouvelle auror du département de la sécurité magique, c'est une jeune femme très charmante et très polie mais quand elle commence à parler on ne peut plus l'arrêter. Elle avait l'air d'avoir des problèmes et je n'ai pas eu le coeur de la couper. » Expliqua-t-elle finalement.

« Tabasky Molly ? » Queenie se tourna brièvement vers Tina.

« Oui. Je crois que c'est en rapport avec tout ces « on dit » sur elle et le directeur. Certaines rumeurs sont vraiment mauvaises et la pauvre petite est si jeune. Tout ça la touche beaucoup et je n'ai même pas eu besoin de lire ses pensées pour le savoir. »

Tina hocha la tête comme si elle validé l'excuse que lui avait fournit sa soeur.

« Ça m'étonnerais que toutes ses histoires soient vraies. Tout le monde sait que le directeur ne mélange pas le privé et le travail…Et si il y a quoi que ce soit de véritable dans tous ses bruits de couloirs, alors ce n'était vraiment pas malin de la part de Mlle Tabasky de tenter quelque chose à même le bureau du directeur. »

Tina n'était pas une grande amatrice de ragots et autres histoires infondées qui courraient dans les couloirs du MACUSA, mais il était difficile de ne pas les entendre. Et de s'en faire, malgré tout une opinion. Surtout quand cela touché à son chef . Si peu de sa vie privée était connue du grand publique et le retour à son service, après l'épisode si singulier de sa captivité, n'avait fait que bouillir davantage les fantasmes que l'on se faisait à son sujet.

« Comment peux-tu savoir que ce n'est pas lui qui à tenté quelque chose ? » Accusa Queenie en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« C'est bien mal connaitre Graves ! » Affirma Tina. Et Newt, qui n'écoutait plus que la conversation d'une oreille distraite, ce fit la réflexion qu'il était ironique qu'elle défende un homme qu'elle insultait quelque minute plus tôt.

« Parce que tu penses le connaitre toi ? » Le ton perplexe mais terriblement juste de Queenie fit taire sa soeur qui rendit les armes pour cette fois.

Il était évident qu'elle n'en connaissait pas plus que les autres et pourtant, et c'était sans doute parce qu'elle l'estimait beaucoup — malgré leur dernière conversation—, elle ne voyait pas Percival Graves profitait de ses pouvoirs de supérieur pour obtenir, de n'importe qui, n'importe quelles faveurs, en tout cas pas ce genre de faveur… Mais comme l'avait si bien souligné Queenie, elle n'avait aucune idée de qui était vraiment le directeur de la sécurité magique, et l'idée que son image toujours impeccablement propre sur lui-même ne servait qu'a sauver les apparences la rendait bizarrement amère.

Elle posa alors son regard sur Newt, qui toujours penché dans son carnet semblait avoir totalement perdu le file de la conversation. Ne voulant pas qu'il se sente rejeté de la discussion et aussi un peu pour détourner l'attention de Queenie, ne put s'empêchée de demander bêtement .

« Et toi Newt tu en penses quoi ? »

A l'entente de son prénom, Newt sursauta, soudain conscient qu'il ne faisait plus du tout attention à ce qui était entrain de se dire et que manifestement on l'interrogeait sur le sujet.

« Oh..euh...de quoi ? » Demanda t-il gêné de son impolitesse.

« Du directeur Graves » Queenie avait visiblement trouvé la question de sa soeur intéressante et avait répondu à sa place.

« Ah. Je..je ne sais pas..je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le rencontrer…Enfin en vrai je veux dire…Mais j'ai déjà vu son physique, comme tout le monde, et il est…mmh.. très..présentable ? » Bredouilla t-il, son visage s'échauffant légèrement.

« Présentable ? C'est vrai que tu ne la vu q'une seule fois et c'était Grindelwald qui avait pris son apparence. Et on ne peut pas dire que le directeur ne soigne pas son apparat mais c'est rarement le mot qu'on utilise pour le décrire. » Répondit sérieusement Tina qui énuméra par la suite quelque adjectif décrivant son supérieur, qu'elle eu parfois entendu auparavant de la bouche de nouvelle recrut.

Et si cette dernière ne semblait rien avoir à reprocher à la réponse de Newt, ce ne fut pas le cas de Queenie qui étouffa un lège gloussement impolie. Qui fut heureusement masqué par le tintement de la cloche de l'horloge.

« Zut il est déjà si tard. » Constata Newt. « Je dois descendre nourrir les bébés caladrius *, ils sont sortis de leurs oeufs, il y a deux semaines mais ne sont toujours pas sevrés. »

Le caladrius était un oiseau originaire d'Europe et d'Asie du Nord, la tête semblable à celle d'un aigle et le cou aussi long que celui d'un héron. Son plumage, d'un blanc immaculé et qui ne pouvait se salir, faisait de cette oiseau un symbole puissant de pureté. Son odorat surdéveloppé et fin lui permettait de sentir l'odeur de la maladie et il fut très vite l'oiseau fart des médicomages du Moyens-âge, qui les pensaient également capables de guérir les malades. Capacité qui s'avérait être fausse et qui causa bien des tourments lors des épidémies de jaunisse ou de peste. Et au début du XV siècles, lorsque l'époque médiévale fut révolue, l'oiseaux perdit tout intérêt aux yeux des sorciers et seul quelques seigneurs aux goûts raffinés, possédaient un caladrius.

Aujourd'hui, l'oiseau n'avaient pas grand chose à craindre et n'était pas menacé par l'homme, mais l'augmentation de leur population amenait les hommes à en croiser davantage et parfois les rencontres n'étaient pas des plus inoffensive. C'était d'ailleurs à cause de l'une d'entre elles, qui conduisit inéluctablement à la mort de l'animal que Newt s'était retrouvé à s'occuper d'une mains de petits oisillons pas encore sortit de l'oeuf mais déjà privé de la chaleur d'une mère.

Se relevant de sa chaise, avalant la dernière gorgé de son thé, Newt se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher qui lui avaient été volontiers laissé par les deux soeurs. Emportant avec lui son petit carnet usé, il en oublia certaines de ses notes sur la table de la cuisine et se fut Queenie qui eu la gentillesse de les lui apporter. Juste avant qu'il ne se terre dans les profondeurs de sa valise.

S'approchant de lui d'une manière faussement désinvolte elle ne se mit pas tout de suite à sa hauteur.

« Tu sais Newt…je me disais, puisque Tina est de sortit demain soir, on pourrait aller au théâtre tout les deux ? »

A moitié dans sa valise, Newt se retourna vers son amie. La surprise de la soudaine proposition lui fit lâcher un « oh! » étonné, qui fit sourire Queenie.

« Ça fait longtemps que je n'y suis plus aller et pour une fois, l'on pourrait en profiter pour n'être que tout les deux ? » l'engouement dans sa voix ce fit si nettement que Newt se sentit coupable de ne pas partager sa joie et cela le prit davantage quand il du lui répondre.

« Je ne sais pas trop Queenie…Je, j'ai encore pas mal de chose à faire dans ma valise et je ne pense pas apprécier ce genre de chose.. » La fin de sa phrase fut presque murmuré.

Queenie soupira.

Elle s'accroupit finalement face à lui et lui tendit les notes. Newt la remercia doucement, récupérant les feuilles, avant qu'elle n'émette une légère résistance qui força Next à lever un regard interrogateur sur elle.

« Je sais à quoi tu pensais dans la cuisine » Avoua t-elle comme si elle lui intimait un secret que seul lui pouvait comprendre.

Instinctivement Newt pensa à sa brève intervention au sujet du directeur du MACUSA et il s'apprêta à lui reprocher de s'insinuer dans sa tête mais la jeune femme le coupa dans son élan.

« Non ne t'inquiète pas je ne parle pas de ça, même si entre nous tu as tout a fait raison. » Elle lui offrit un petit sourire complice qui gêna Newt.

« Ce que je veux dire c'est que je vous ai entendu en parler avec Tina durant des heures ces derniers jours. Je sais que tu réfléchissais à un moyen de secourir ces animaux. Ceux qui seront mis en ventes, là où doit se rendre Tina demain soir. Et je sais que le MACUSA ne compte rien y faire…» Elle fit une petite pause, voyant l'embarra de Newt devenir plus flagrant à mesure qu'elle l'exposait ainsi. D'une mains rassurante, elle appuya sur son avant bras. Un geste qui était visiblement commun aux deux soeurs et qui servait —dans une attention que Newt trouva incroyablement touchante, bien qu'envahissante. —à respecter ses barrières tout en restant là, à le soutenir. «…Mais Newt tu sais que tu ne peux pas tous les sauver. Tu fais déjà tellement pour eux, certains cas sont juste hors de ta portée. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasse du mal et te sentant coupable de ne rien pouvoir y faire. Peut-être que ça te changera les idées de sortir dehors, de changer d'air. On n'est même pas obligé d'aller au théâtre, on pourrait aller dans un café. » Proposa t-elle avec espoir.

Newt n'avait jamais particulièrement apprécier les dons de légilimens de Queenie et même s'il appréciait bien trop la blonde pour le lui dire ouvertement — bien qu'elle puisse aisément le savoir— c'était la raison pour laquelle il gardait certaines distances avec elle. Il était conscient que cela blessé certainement Queenie et il en était sincèrement désolé mais Newt ne supportait que très mal l'idée que toutes ses pensées, mêmes celles aussi insaisissable et rapide qu'un vivet doré, soit aussi lisible que les paragraphes d'un livre ouvert. En sa compagnie il se sentait complètement dévêtu et vulnérable. Des sensations qu'il n'appréciait que très peu et qu'il n'avait pas pour habitude de laisser le submerger.

Mais malgré cela Queenie restait son amie, l'une parmi la très maigres poignée qu'il s'était difficilement fait et il ne voulait en aucune façon lui faire de la peine. Et au fond il savait qu'elle avait sans aucun doute raison. Newt ne pouvait pas sauver tout les animaux en proie à la cruauté et l'ignorance des sorciers. C'était physiquement et statistiquement inévitable, il ne pouvait que s'arranger pour faire en sorte de minimiser les dégâts.

Cela aurait été, également bien présomptueux de sa part de croire, qu'à sa maigre échelle, il pouvait ébranler les phénomènes monstrueux qu'étaient le braconnage et le trafique liés aux ventes illégales.

Des sorciers bien plus important que lui s'y étaient déjà penché et les résultats pouvaient certes être parfois positive, ils n'en restaient pas moins insuffisant. Venir à bout de cette mauvaise herbe, qui avait pris racine dans le système depuis des siècles, n'était pas une mince affaire et malgré son optimisme idéaliste, Newt avait bien compris que certaines choses, bien plus que d'autre, prendraient du temps à être changé.

Et c'est pour ces raisons, qu'il lui répondit d'une voix très peu convaincante, mais qu'il tenta tout de même de rendre parfaitement claire.

" Je te promet d'y réfléchir, d'accord ?" Une réponse qui fut loin de satisfaire Queenie mais que s'en contente tout de même.

Toutefois en dehors du fait qu'il ne soit pas capable de venir à bout de tous les maux qu'endurer les animaux magiques— Et il fit bien attention à n'y songer que lorsque Queenie fut sortit de la pièce et qu'il put abriter ses pensées dans sa valise — Newt ne pouvait se résoudre à lâcher l'affaire. Il n'était pas spécialement un grand adepte du concept de destiné mais il devait admettre que la probabilité pour qu'un marché noir aussi important que celui de Wargram, ne ce passent à New York alors qu'il y passait justement un séjour était trop particulière pour qu'il se contente de rester les bras croisé. À regarder les forces de l'ordre américaine ignorait les malheurs que subissaient des êtres vivant.

Il ignorait encore de quel façon il allait si prendre, pour conquérir les lieux du Wargram, mais il ne s'en inquiétait pas tant que ça. Après tout élaborer de grand plan détaillé et concis ne faisait par vraiment partit de ses plus grandes qualités et pourtant il avait toujours réussi à s'en sortir. Certes pas toujours de manière très agréable et en y laissant parfois quelques plumes au passage, mais jusque là son sens de la débrouillardise ne lui avait jamais fait faux bond. Et il sentait que cette fois-ci encore, il trouverait bien quelque chose pour arriver à ses fins.

Et c'est avec une détermination toute renouvelée, que Newt retourna au fin fond de sa valise, s'attelant — après avoir bien évidement nourrir les oisillons caladrius — sur ce qu'il avait débuté, des l'instant où il avait eu vent des enchères de Wargram: La fabrication de nouveaux espaces pour les créatures qu'il allait prochainement héberger.

Car à la second où Tina avait évoqué son assignation à sa nouvelle mission et où cette dernière ce déroulerait, Newt, qui avait eu d'intérêt que pour cette information — non pas qu'il n'écoutait pas Tina, il n'était juste pas très passionné par les affaires du MACUSA — s'était instinctivement agité. De la même façon que l'on peut réagir lorsqu'on apprend une nouvelle excitante dans un lieu bondé et que l'on s'efforce de contenir notre trépidation, Newt s'était contenté de questionner subtilement son amie sur les créatures.

Bien évidement Tina n'avait nullement été dupe. Bien qu'elle n'avait aucune réponse à lui fournir, elle avait anticipé la réaction du magizoologue, sachant pertinemment que dès que l'on touchait de près ou de loin aux créatures magiques, Newt avait tendance à s'emballer. Et se laissant entrainer par l'engouement de Newt, Tina avait accepté de lui montrer le dossier.

Ils avaient donc étudié ensemble les renseignements, détournant leurs but initiale pour en sortir des éventuelles solution pour partir à la rescousse des animaux victimes de ces enchères. Tina apportait ses connaissances d'auror et Newt griffonnait les hypothèses et solutions qu'ils trouvaient...

Peut-être bien qu'au fond de lui Newt avait su dès le départ que le MACUSA n'allait jamais octroyer de l'importance à leurs efforts.

Quand bien même ce dernier leurs avaient été redevable à une époque, pas si lointaine.

D'ailleurs Il s'en était douté très fortement après le premier refus qu'avait essuyé Tina.

Mais pourtant Newt, à cet instant, avait été heureux. Heureux de partager son entrain pour les créatures magiques avec Tina. Quelqu'un qui ne lui riait pas au nez lorsqu'il affirmait que les vies des animaux magiques comptaient aussi. Quelqu'un qui n'était pas ennuyé quand il dérivait sur tel ou tel sujet. Quelqu'un qui pouvait le comprendre.

Et il se surprit à se demander, maladroitement pourquoi il n'était pas tombé fou amoureux de la jeune femme.

Il y avait cru pendant un moment. Il avait réellement cru ressentir quelque chose pour Tina. Et peut-être avait est-ce été le cas ? Peut-être que l'audace, la force et la gentillesse de la belle Tina Goldstein avait fait éclore dans son coeur des sentiments qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de ressentir. Une attirance nouvelle et toute particulière que l'on possède pour les choses qui nous sont peu familière.

Et Newt Scamander n'était pas familier avec le concept d'amour.

Il avait déjà aimé, bien sur. Il avait même adoré Léta Lestrange. Son premier amour, celui qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier et qui compterait à jamais comme son premier. C'était celle qui lui avait ouvert la voie aux intenses sensations d'un coeur amoureux et puis d'un brisé; aux émois des premières fois puis au chagrin de s'en languir; au attentes grandissantes d'un futur brillant puis à la déception d'une fin terne.

Il n'avait plus eu la chance de gouter à cet amour depuis.

Il aurait pus blâmer sa profession qui lui demandait toute son attention ou sa terrible timidité mais Newt n'était pas du genre à se cacher derrière des excuses. Il devait admettre ne pas toujours être terre à terre mais il se savait honnête avec lui-même et la véritable raison était aussi simple que la peur d'être blessé à nouveau. Il était conscient de son coeur trop facilement atteignable et comme un réflexe primaire après la découverte d'un point faible, il le sur-protégeait. Et Tina Goldstein avait bien faillit l'atteindre à nouveau, mais elle n'y était pas parvenue. Ce n'était pas de sa faute et peut-être pas non plus celle de Newt, les choses devaient-elles simplement se passer ainsi. Elles n'en restaient pas moins belles au yeux du magizoologue qui chérissait Tina autant que l'on peut chérir une amie.

* * *

Perdu dans ses pensées, qui n'avait rien à voir avec son coeur, alors qu'il avait cessé de concevoir de nouveau espace pour s'occupait de ses pensionnaires et plus particulièrement des bébés — plus si bébé— Occamys, Newt cherchait un moyen de se soustraire de l'engagement qu'il avait avec Queenie, c'était la première étape qui lui permettrait de se rapprocher du Wargram.

Il avait déjà songé à l'inclure dans ses futurs machinations mais c'était une mauvaise idée. Elle tenterait de l'en dissuader et ceux pour les même raisons qui le poussaient à ne pas l'impliquer. L'un comme l'autre voulaient éviter des malheurs à l'autre et c'est pour cela que Newt espérait vivement trouver un moyen de ce désister de cette sortie sans toutefois la blesser.

Il réprima une vague de remords qui auraient pus lui faire baisser les bras et le forçaient à accompagner son amie tant il appréhendait de la décevoir. Mais il ne pus cultiver davantage se sentiment car une vive douleur le surpris au mollet.

« Aïe ! Mais tu viens de me mordre !? » Un des Occamys, trop impatient de déjeuner et qui commençait à s'impatiente de l'état léthargique de Newt avait cru bon de le presser un peu.

Il s'abaissa aussitôt et releva l'ourlet de son pantalon pour constater qu'une entaille avait été faite et qu'elle commencer à saigner.

Les Occamys avaient à présent bien grandit et ils n'étaient plus tous aussi innocents qu'a la sortit de l'oeuf. Leurs corps s'étaient bien développés et ils avaient bien grandit, si bien grandit que la plus part avaient pus quitter sa valise et rejoindre la réserve qu'il avait à Londres. Mais comme pour tout, certains avaient plus de mal à se developper et à devenir autonome que d'autre et Newt préférait continuer à garder un oeil sur ceux là.

De sa dernier portée seulement deux petits étaient restés avec lui et il avait par ailleurs du agrandir et ajouter un nouveau nid pour ne pas qu'ils se gênent ou s'étouffent lorsqu'ils leur venaient de prendre tout l'espace de ce dernier.

Tâtant le haut de son pantalon à la recherche de sa baguette, il se souvenu l'avoir laissée dans son atelier et Newt n'avait pas une assez bonne pratique de la magie sans baguette pour pouvoir soigner, même cette petite entaille. Alors il fit venir, maladroitement à lui un morceau de tissus qui trainer sur une sorte de rangement grossièrement construit, qui devait servir aux outils encombrants mais qui n'était actuellement que le perchoir d'une Kneazle visiblement en pleine gestation et essuya sommairement sa blessure, grommelant légèrement.

« J'ai été ta maman pendant des mois et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ?! Tu es l'enfants le plus ingrats que j'ai jamais eu. Tu devrais prendre exemple sur ton frère. » Dit-il faussement bougon, pointant le second Occamy qui attendait, aussi sage qu'une image. Le petit hargneux, pas le moins du monde blessé par le reproche, de sa mère de substitution, piailla contre la nourriture qui n'arrivait toujours pas.

« Quoi ? C'est moi la mauvaise mère ? Je pense trop et je ne vous nourrit pas assez c'est ça? » Cette fois si l'animal à plume pencha la tête sur le coté semblant considérer les interrogation de Newt et il piailla à nouveau.

Riant de bon coeur, Newt souffla légèrement.

« Tu pouvait t'abstenir de confirmer ça.. »

Il cessa de gronder son enfant à plume et un sourire pleinement épanouit étira ses lèvres alors qu'il répandit la nourriture dûment réclamé. A la fois fasciné et attendrit par ses créatures, qui lui autorisait à assister à leurs repas, Newt profitait pleinement de ses privilèges et du bonheur incontestable que lui offraient son métier.

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, après un repas étrangement tendu et le retrait prématuré de Queenie dans sa chambre, Newt, qui ne s'était pas sentit des plus à l'aise face à l'atmosphère bien moins chaleureuse que d'habitude ne pu s'empêcher de questionner l'aurors s'il s'était passé quelque chose, le temps qu'il s'occupait de sa valise. Mais Tina resta vague, se contentant de grommeler des paroles incompréhensibles, que Newt interpréta comme des reproches et des plaintes destinées à sa soeur.

Newt ne voulait pas se mêler à des histoires qui ne le regardé pas, il n'avait d'ailleurs pas les qualités requises pour jouer les entremetteurs mais cette situations l'attristait. Et malgré que Tina l'ait assurés que tout ceci n'était qu'un petit accrochage, comme il y en avait tant entre frères et soeurs, Newt espérait que leurs petites escarmouches n'aillait pas finir en une tornade insoutenable qui affecterait leur relation. Newt savait à quel point les relations fraternels pouvaient être subtilement complexes et ô combien parfois houleuses. Son propre frère était un sujet qu'il préférait éviter. Pourtant cela le peinerait de voir les deux soeurs perdre de la charmante dualité qui les unissaient. La famille n'était pas spécialement une notion dominante pour Newt mais il était toujours pénible de voir les personnes que l'on aime se fâcher sans pouvoir faire autre chose que de jouer les simples spectateurs.

Finalement Tina finit par changer de sujet et ils débutèrent une conversation plus légère, qui dériva bien vite sur le sujet qu'il préférait le plus : les animaux magiques.

* * *

* Oiseaux mythiques originaires du béstiaire médiévale ( pour une fois que mes études servent à quelque chose il fallait bien que je place ce livre qui me sera bien utile )

* * *

**Cette partie aurait du être à l'origine plus longue mais il faut que je vous avoue que je ne sais pas comment découper mes chapitres ! Et puis je pense que c'était suffisamment long, je ne voudrais pas que ça soit trop indigeste pour vous.**

**Mais dîtes moi, ****Est-ce que les changements de points de vue ne son pas trop déstabilisant ? Et ce que les personnages ne sont pas trop OOC ? Avez-vous appréciés les Occamys ?! **

**Par ailleurs je préviens à l'avance que, comme pour Molly Tabasky et Henri Botey et pour le bien de l'histoire que j'ai en tête, j'userais encore de personnages issue de mon invention. Alors pour ceux que ça gêne que je prenne trop mes aises dans cette histoire je vous conseil de continuer tout de même à me lire, ( ce serait très sympathique héhé ) mais de garder à l'esprit que certaines choses peuvent ne ( / vont ? ) pas être fidèle à l'univers de J.K Rowling. Et temps que l'on est dans les déceptions, j'ai également changé le résumé. Déjà parce qu'il était vraiment nul et car l'histoire ( et c'est là que ça risque d'être décevant ) ne tournera pas autour du proxénétisme, bien que ça restera un thème abordé, il n'est pas assez important pour l'intégrer dans le résumé…**

**Merci d'avoir lu. A très vite pour la suite !**


End file.
